Hosszú út
by Bladderfury
Summary: Egy omorashi oldalon talált HTTYD fanfic nem pontos fordítása.
1. Chapter 1

**Sziasztok!**

 **Találtam egy jó kis történetet az omorashi oldaláról és úgy gondoltam, hogy lefordítom. Azonban az angol nyelv nem az erősségem, így nem lesz szó szerinti, pontos fordítás, de remélem, hogy ez nem baj. Jó szórakozást!**

* * *

(Hablaty szemszöge)

Lassan kinyitottam a szemem. Fogatlan izgatott arcát láttam meg, ahogy engem bámult.

\- Jó reggelt pajti! Hadd találja ki, akarsz repülni egy kört? - erre bólintott. - Rendben! Felöltözök és mehetünk is!

Nem tűnt fel, hogy Fogatlan már egy jó ideje nem volt WC-n. tegnap elég intenzív volt a repülés és sokat ittunk. Amíg én öltöztem, kezdődött a probléma. Mire kész lettem, már érezte a pisilési ingert.

\- Kész vagy pajti? - tétovázott egy kicsit, de bólintott. Felnyergeltem, majd felszálltunk.

Repülés közben egyre inkább előjött a probléma. Elkezdett repülés közben fészkelődni, ami az idő teltével egyre gyakoribb lett. Normális helyzetben azonnal szólt és elment volna, de most épp repültünk és nem akarta abban hagyni, mert nagyon mókás volt. Egy idő után azonban már aggódni kezdtem.

\- Hé pajti, jól vagy? - rám nézett és bólintott, de az arckifejezésén látni lehetett, hogy valami számára... kényelmetlen. Leszálltunk egy kisebb szigeten, leugrottam róla. Ő leült, de folyamatosan mocorgott, fészkelődött.

\- Mi a baj? - megrázta a fejét, majd az ég felé nézett. Folytatni akarta a repülést.

\- Nem! Mi a bajod?! - ismét megrázta a fejét.

\- Addig innen nem megyünk el, amíg meg nem mondod, hogy mi bajod van! - más sárkányok már elrepültek volna egyedül, de Fogatlan nem tudott a farka végén levő szárny miatt. Körülbelü öt perci csak ültünk, végül az éjfúia törte meg a csendet egy nagy sóhajtással.

\- Nos! elmondod mi a bajod? - bólintott, majd a hátsó lába közé nézett.

\- Ohh... Szóval ki kell menned. - bólintott.

\- De miért nem pisilsz itt és most? - egy épp mellettünk elrepülő sárkány felé intett.

\- Aha... ez az ő területük... - ismét bólintott.

\- Rendben! Akkor menjünk gyorsan haza! - gyorsan felugrottam a hátára és elindultunk haza. Egész úton nyöszörgött szegény. Hátranéztem és néhány csepp vizeletet pillantottam meg az óceán felé zuhanni.

\- Rendben pajti! Meg tudod csinálni! - biztattam.

amikor hazatértünk egy csomó ember jött oda hozzánk, kérdéseket feltenni. Fogatlant elküldtem a házba, miközben válaszoltam. Nagyon gyorsan rohant és mire odaért a házunkhoz, egy kis pisi megszökött a hólyagjából és becsurrant. Erre még nagyobb erőfeszítéssel tartotta vissza. Elkezdett a ház körül mászkálni, majd amikor meglátott egy jó kis füves részt hátrapillantott. Egy csomó volt mögötte nem messze, akik Hablatyot faggatták. De fogatlan nem akarta, hogy az emberek lássák őt nyilvánosan pisilni, ezért hátratotyogott a hátsó udvarra, majd ott engedte el magát. Több mint egy percig lövellt ki a pisi a kloákájából.

Miután minden kérdésre válaszoltam odamentem legjobb barátomhoz, aki a ház mögül jött elő megkönnyebbült arccal.

\- Elintézted! - bólintott.

\- Akkor folytathatjuk a repülést? - erre lelkesen ugrándozott, majd felmásztam a hátára és masodpercek múlva már az eget hasítottuk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Itt is van a folytatás!**

* * *

(Hablaty szemszöge)

Néhány héttel az eset után panaszok merültek fel, hogy a sárkányok az emberek hátsó kertjében intézik el folyó ügyeiket, mert máshol nem tudják. Ezért apám létrehozta a sárkány WC-ket, amik igazából hatalmas vödrök voltak. Amikor ezek megteltek, akkor pedig elvitték kitisztítani, ez azonban órákig is eltartott.

Mi Fogatlannal éppen repültünk, amikor megteltek a WC-k, és elvitték tisztítani. Ezután nem sokkal tértünk vissza. Én elindultam haza, míg Fogatlan oda ment, ahol általában a mellékhelységek vannak, de mivel nem voltak ott, így ő is haza ment. Lefeküdtem az ágyra, és bámultam a plafont, majd megszólaltam.

\- Ez fárasztó volt, azt hiszem pihenek egy kicsit. - mondtam és szinte azonnal el is aludtam. Éjfúria barátom összegömbölyödött és ő is aludt

* * *

(Fogatlan szemszöge)

Lassan kinyitottam a szemem kb két órával lefekvés után. Egyből éreztem, hogy a fájdalmasan teli húgyhólyagom ébresztett fel. Egyből odanyúltam, hogy jobban vissza tudjam tartani. Hablatyra néztem, aki békésen aludt. Csendben kiosontam a szobából és a WC-khez rohantam, amik még mindig nem voltak, ott. Pánikba estem és visszafutottam lovasomhoz, azonban út közben egy picit bepisiltem.

* * *

(Hablaty szemszöge)

2 órával később egy hirtelen és megrázó ébresztést kaptam Fogatlantól, akin látszott, hogy pánikba van esve és két mellső lába a hátsók között volt.

\- Mi a baj? - kérdeztem, mire egy _igazán?_ arcot vágott és a lába közé intett.

\- Miért nem használod a sárkány WC-t? - mire megrázta a fejét.

\- Tisztításon vannak? - bólintott.

\- Mondanám, hogy pisilj a kertben, de apa nem szereti. - erre egy sziszegő hangot hallottam, majd egy kis csurgó hangra lettem figyelmes, ami el is állt. Szegénykémnek nagyok kelhetett már. Szinte sírt.

\- Tudsz repülni, vagy járni? - megrázta a fejét.

\- Nagyszerű... Nézzük csak... A WC-k hatalmas vödrök... Áhh, megvan! - kiáltottam fel, majd elrohantam a fürdőszobámba.

* * *

(fogatlan szemszöge)

Mikor Hablaty elfutott, még jobban bepánikoltam, de hamar vissza jött egy vödörrel.

\- Ide! Ebbe pisilj! - letette, én fölé álltam és elengedtem magam. nagyon jó érzés volt. Azonban ez egy kicsi vödör volt és már majdnem tele lett, mikor lovasom leállított. Bár még mindig nagyon kellett, igyekeztem visszatartani, amíg elment kiüríteni a vödröt. Viszont már alig bírtam tartani. Egy kicsi becsurrant. _Ne! NE! NE! Olyan közel vagyok!_

Hablat visszatért, így teljesen megkönnyebbülhettem. Hálásan megnyaltam az arcát, majd miután kimosta a vödröt megsimogatott.

\- Jól van! Én most visszafekszem aludni! - én is így tettem.

* * *

 **Remélem tetszik! Ha lesz folytatás akkor igyekszem minél hamarabb kiírni!  
**


	3. Chapter 2 (alternatív)

**Na sziasztok!**

 **Bocsi a hosszú kiesésért. Itt van egy alternatív befejezés a Hosszú út Chapter 2-höz. Mint az előzőeknél, itt sem pontos a fordítás.**

* * *

(Fogatlan szemszöge)

Pánikolva értem vissza a házba. Nem tudom, hogy mit csináljak. A mosdók tisztítás alatt vannak és nincs hova mennem. És már nem tudom sokáig visszatartani. Álltam és mocorogtam, majd éreztem, ahogy elkezdem bepisilni. Ezt még el tudtam állítani, és kezdtem visszanyerni az uralmat a hólyagom felett.

Egyre inkább telt az idő és fogalmam sem volt, hogy mit tegyek. Hirtelen egy másik, erős inger jött és én elvesztettem az irányítást. Elkezdtem bepisilni. Egy meleg sárga pocsolya jelent meg a hátsó lábaim között. Bár ideges voltam, és nem akartam ezt, de ez a pisilés olyan nagy megkönnyebülés volt nekem, hogy azt nehéz elmondani. Egy idő után a csurgás gyengült, végül abbamaradt. Viszont Hablaty felébredt.

\- Huh... Fogatlan, mi ez a hang? - ahogy felém nézett, tudtam, hogy mi lesz.

\- Ó, magasságos Thor! Fogatlan! Miért? Ha apám megtudja, hogy itt bevizeltél megöl mindkettőnket! Gyorsan, hozz törölközőt! - teljesítettem, amit mondott, majd feltörötük a húgyhólyagom tartalmát. Miután eltávolítottuk a bizonyítékot, visszafeküdtünk.

\- Ez közel volt! Fogatlan! Ha legközelebb ilyen helyzet történik, csak szólj! - mondta lovasom. Én bólintottam, majd visszafeküdtünk aludni.

* * *

 **Tudom, hogy rövid, de ez van az oldalon. Próbálom úgy fordítani, hogy jól hangozzon, és remélem, hogy sikerül elnyernem a tetszést. Igyeksem folytatni majd a másik sztorim, illetve ehhez lehet találok én majd ki részeket, mert úgy tűnik, hogy nem lesz ebből több rész, persze reménykedek, hogy tévedek.**


End file.
